


Siberia

by domluver



Series: Broken Hearts Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wonders why his girlfriend is never home anymore--after a phone call it becomes clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siberia

Daniel sat sulking in the computer chair; he stared at the screen which had a picture on it. A high resolution picture of him and his girlfriend, taken during a premiere that seemed so long ago, he couldn’t even recall the day. He hadn’t seen her recently, she had said that she was to busy with school right now to be around much. He glared at the picture one last time before he clicked the little x in the corner of the screen.

He twisted around in the chair so he was away from the computer desk; he pushed himself violently out of the chair and stomped off into the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the stools in the island in the middle of the kitchen. Picking up the phone quickly he dialed her cell phone. He tapped his fingers to a beat in his head against the tiles on top of the island. After four rings the phone is picked up.

“Hello?” She asks into the phone, he can hear people in the background and she seems out of breath.

“Meagan where on earth are you?” Daniel said trying not to sound demanding. “I thought we were going to go out to dinner tonight.” She mumbles something and the background goes quiet.

“Daniel Hun I’m sorry, I completely forgot. Rain check,” She asked him for what seemed to be the hundredth time this week.

“Yeah sure,” He sighed “I’ll see you when you get home,”

“Love you,” She said and before Daniel could say it back to her she hung up.

He stared blankly at the phone, as he weakly said “Love you too,” to no one. He blinked and shut off the phone; he got off the stool and went back into the computer room. He clicked on a folder that was on the desktop; he searched through the thumbnails and brought up a picture.  
It was a picture of Robert, Meagan and himself. Robert and Meagan were talking to each other in the picture he couldn’t really remember what they were talking about but he had never seen either of them happier. The look in their eyes is what caught him off guard he had never seen it before. And now that he realized it—the voice in the background sounded familiar to him.

 

Meagan shut her cell phone and looked at Robert over her shoulder. She pulled on her shirt and began to button it up. Once finished she turned around and looked at Robert lying in the bed before her. She smiled as she ran her fingers lightly down his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lovingly.

“Who was on the phone love?” Robert asked smiling at her as she crawled near him.

“Daniel,” She said frowning at him. “We had dinner plans and I forgot about them--again.”

“Why don’t you just tell him about us,” Robert said sitting up grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. “It’s been almost a year,”

“I know,” She said slowly, as she climbed back under the covers and settled in the crook of Robert’s arm. “I love him still; I just don’t know how to tell him about us.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t figured it out yet,” Robert said smiling a bit.

“Love blinds you darling,” Meagan said kissing his neck. “But I know I have to tell him, I just have to figure out when and how.” She said closing her eyes as Robert kissed the top of her head.

“I never wanted to hurt Daniel by doing this,” Robert said after some silence “When I saw you I didn’t realize you were his girlfriend, something just came over me, and I couldn’t help myself.”

“I didn’t want to hurt Daniel either,” She sighed as Robert tightened his grip on her shoulder. “I know I have to tell him and soon,”

 

Daniel sat waiting up for her again, it was 10 o’clock and she promised her study session would be over at 8 o’clock. He didn’t know what took her so long. The library was only half an hour away, and London traffic was never bad at night. He sat in the darkness of the front hall room, never taking his eyes off the front door. Suddenly he saw an outline at the door, his eyes narrowed as he heard the door be pushed lightly open.

She entered the house quietly and shut the door behind her never making a noise. Daniel could tell she had done this before. He watched her as she placed her keys down on the table beside the door and hung up her coat and scarf. She sighed and as she walked past the door Daniel flicked on the nearest light. Meagan froze in her foot steps.

“You’re two hours late,” Daniel said slowly stressing each syllable.

“I-I’m sorry Daniel, the study session went late and I--” Meagan said quickly.

“Don’t lie to me,” Daniel hissed standing up from the couch and walking toward her.

“I’m-I’m not!” She said sounding offended.

“I know you weren’t at the library,” He said getting in her face.

“Did you follow me?” She asked taking a step back and staring at him.

“No,” He said staring at her “When I tried to call your cell phone to ask if you wanted to get a bite you  
eat after your study session, you didn’t answer. So I called one of your study friends, and he told me that the study session wasn’t till Saturday,” He said slowly and menacingly.

“Where were you?” He asked.

“Daniel please-” She said sounding scared.

“Where WERE YOU?” He asked yelling she took another step back frightened.

“I was with Robert,” She said quickly.

“Robert?” Daniel said his eyes flashing at the name.

“Daniel please,” She pleaded starting to cry.

“I’ll kill him!” Daniel said his eyes flashing with anger again.

“Daniel please don’t!” She said reaching on for his arm, but he moved away from her.

“How long?” He said not meeting her eyes.

“About a year now,” She said slowly.

“How could you do this to me?” He asked slowly looking at her, “With one of my best friends!”

“We didn’t mean it!” She said crying again “Honestly, it just sort of happened!”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Daniel said glaring.

“Don’t I love him!” She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

“I’m going out for a walk,” Daniel said walking past her and grabbing his coat.

“I won’t be here when you get back,” She said slowly.

Daniel stopped on the door step. He had two options, stay here and make her realize how much she loved him, or leave and not care where she was going. Though he knew very well she would take a taxi to Robert’s flat. One hand on the door knob and the other held he coat he sighed. Tearing brimming in his eyes he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

 

The wind was knocked out of her once the door slammed shut. Tears slid silently down her cheek. She stared at the spot where Daniel had been standing; she didn’t know what to do. She wanted to run out of the door and go after him—she still loved him. Crying she rain up to their bed room, the bed room they shared.

Meagan quickly filled up her suitcase with clothing that she couldn’t part with. She didn’t think she’d ever return to this house. Coming out of the closet she threw the last bit of her clothing into the open suitcase that sat on the bed. She looked around the room and picked up her jewelry and anything else she thought she would need. Zipping up the suitcase she took it off the bed, and with one final look at the bedroom she left.

Running down the stairs she grabbed her coat off the hook and her scarf. She scribbled Daniel a quick note and placed it on the stairs. Grabbing her keys she ran out of the house and to her car. Throwing her suitcase, scarf and coat into the passenger seat she rested her head on the steering wheel. Turning on the car, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Putting the car in reverse she left the drive way.

Twenty minutes later she was pounding on Robert’s flat door. She knew he was up, he said he would be. He flung the door opened and stared at her standing in his door way with a suitcase and crying. She dropped the suitcase and flung her arms around his neck.

“What’s the matter?” He asked running his fingers through her hair and kissing her neck.

“I did it,” She sobbed into his shoulder.

“Did what my love?” He asked placing her down.

“I told Daniel,” She said slowly backing away. “Well he found out,” She said laughing nervously. “He said  
he was going to kill you. And I said I loved you and he freaked.”

“You love me?” Robert said slowly.

“Yes,” She smiled as Robert kissed her.

 

Daniel slowly walked up to his house, he looked in the driveway and her car was gone. The scene stabbed him like a dagger, he ran up to the door of the house. Flinging it open he dropped his coat on the floor and ran around the house looking for her. Slowly walking down the stairs he stopped the note at the last step, he didn’t notice it before.

His head breaking he read the note: If you want to talk give me a call, I will always listen to you. –Meagan He read it over and over and over again. Finally it registered in his head, he dropped the note. As it floated slowly to the floor he ran to the computer again. The folder containing the pictures of her, Robert and him was still open. He clicked on the last picture; he had never seen it before they were holding hands.

It knocked the wind out of him, closing out of the picture he slowly walked away from the computer and back to the note. Picking it up off the floor he walked into the kitchen and threw the paper away. He loved her and would not admit defeat. He would get her back, somehow.


End file.
